plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Impfinity's Wild Ride
Impfinity's Wild Ride is the first mission for the plants side in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. The main opposing zombie hero for this mission is Impfinity. This mission also features Rustbolt and as opposing zombie heroes. Storyline On this mission, Impfinity has invaded the Sharkbite Shores Amusement Park to be able to ride on every attraction, as he doesn't have the necessary height to be able to do so. Impfinity was easily defeated by the plants, damaging the belt that creates the copies, erasing every clone along the way. Impfinity was captured, but is able to escape on a rollercoaster carriage. Levels Encounter Battle Teammate Battle (I) Mini-Boss Battle Teammate Battle (II) Boss Battle on the 3rd lane and -1 card.}} Tips Impfinity starts with an Impfinity Clone on the third lane, however he also starts with one less card, try to get rid of the clone as quickly as possible or else you will easily lose a lot of health. The main goal of this fight is to keep the zombies with high attack from hitting you, any Guardian heroes will be really useful since they have access to plants with high health and the [[Card#Team-Up|'Team-Up']] trait, since Impfinity does not have any zombies with the [[Card#Deadly|'Deadly']] trait he won't get rid of your plants easily except with the use of Backyard Bounce. The main zombies to watch out for are the Cuckoo Zombie, the Tennis Champ, and the because of their high strength, however since these zombies have only 1 health they can easily be destroyed. Watch out for the Fishy Imp, as if you don't have any [[Card#Amphibious|'Amphibious']] cards that can deal with them, they may cause you trouble. Decks Encounter Battle Teammate Battle (I) Mini-Boss Battle Teammate Battle (II) Boss Battle Comics IMG_0319-1-.png|Comic book cover Impfinity's_Wild_Ride_new_first_comic_strip.jpeg|The first comic strip for Impfinity's Wild Ride Impfinity's_Wild_Ride_new_second_comic_strip.jpeg|The second comic strip for Impfinity's Wild Ride Impfinity's_Wild_Ride_new_last_comic_strip.jpeg|The last comic strip for Impfinity's Wild Ride Old Impfinity's_Wild_Ride_starting_comic_strip.jpeg|The first comic strip for Impfinity's Wild Ride (before the 1.2.11 update) Impfinity's_Wild_Ride_middle_comic_strip.jpeg|The second comic strip for Imfinity's Wild Ride (before the 1.2.11 update) Impfinity's_Wild_Ride_ending_comic_strip.jpeg|The last comic strip for Impfinity's Wild Ride (before the 1.2.11 update) Plant_mission_1.png|Impfinity's Wild Ride map (before the 1.2.11 update) Trivia *The name might be a reference to the memetic "Mr. Bones Wild Ride", an infamous creation in RollerCoaster Tycoon, where the riders on the ride would keep riding it forever. *The first comic strip reuses Wall-nut's Plants vs. Zombies look, as well as Sunflower, Peashooter, Bonk Choy, and Cactus' Plants vs. Zombies 2 appearance. **This is not true for the pre-1.21.11 comic. *The pre-1.2.11 comic does not use the in-game plant and zombie art, as they all do not look anywhere similar to the ones in-game. **Same with Battle for the Belt. *The starting comic screen parodies Suicide Squad, a comic book series. *According to the first comic strip, the amusement park in the story is called the "Sharkbite Shores Amusement Park." **This is a reference to the Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare map called Sharkbite Shores. Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies Heroes - Plant mission 1-1 Impfinity's Wild Ride Plants vs. Zombies Heroes - Plant mission 1-2 Impfinity's Wild Ride Plants vs. Zombies Heroes - Plant mission 1-3 Impfinity's Wild Ride Plants vs. Zombies Heroes - Plant mission 1-4 Impfinity's Wild Ride Plants vs. Zombies Heroes - Plant mission 1-5 Impfinity's Wild Ride BOSS Category:Plant missions